


出丑

by ExtremelyHugeDogEgg



Category: Jesus Christ Superstar - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22127197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtremelyHugeDogEgg/pseuds/ExtremelyHugeDogEgg
Summary: “走开，”他先小声说，而后大声起来，“走开呀，你们！”但他们仍然贪婪地抚摸他。他是仿生人，是机器，而不是那个数千年前被钉上十字架的神话人物，他对这些崇拜不能生出激情和自得。耶和华这时终于走来，他说：“走开。”那些人便像群众演员一样离场。耶稣跪倒在地上。“父。”他说。他感到羞耻。
Relationships: Jesus Christ/Judas Iscariot, Jesus Christ/Pontius Pilate (Jesus Christ Superstar)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	出丑

一

加略人犹大在自以为应当死的时候，奇迹般地复活了。一开始，他感到十分惶恐，以为自己遭了诅咒。因此他从不去见别人，生怕被别人用石头砸死。复活的头两年，他总不甘心，总要在夜晚不自觉地游荡到各各他去，盯着坟墓和十字架久久地出神，以至于各各他谣言四起，说有外邦人趁夜晚盗挖人的墓。时间一长，犹大便越来越想念耶稣基督，但出于某种愤恨和不屑，他总在最后一刻放弃自己的计划。然而几年过去了，耶稣基督已经带着他的门徒去了别人的土地，于是他再也没见过耶稣。有一天，他在河边，为了不叫人认出来，披着自己的斗篷。当他俯下身去，准备掬一捧清水时，他突然看见河里自己模糊的脸，仍和他吊死时的容貌一模一样。他本就已经接近衰老，因而也早就对衰老做好了准备，以至于对衰老已经丧失了感知力。所以当他发现他的脸竟停留在十几年前时，他大吃一惊。犹大犹疑了，不知道究竟该把这永生称作什么。他知道自己出卖了人子，恐怕真是有罪了。可是永生难道是诅咒吗？要是僧侣，恐怕还会心怀愧疚。可是他只是一个普通人，当意识到耶和华将永生降到他身上时，他不禁欣喜若狂，心安理得地接受了这份馈赠。从此他知道自己是有功的了，不然神为什么要让他长生不老呢？他原是不信耶稣那套说辞的，他不想要天国，他要的是现世的奖赏。如今他得着了这奖赏，便知道确实有神。他放下了疑虑，不再执着于正义啦公平啦种种东西，一心一意地行起神的律法来。毕竟靠自己建的义终究没有神的义好。他感到自己成了选民，尽管他隐隐觉得耶和华挑选他是为了逗弄他。犹大就在这种虔敬中度过了漫长的岁月。终于，耶稣死了。他赶去他曾经的夫子的葬礼时，仍然披着自己破烂的斗篷。他本想为他这同胞兄弟悲戚，却发现自己仅剩的记忆已经不足以帮他挤出两滴眼泪了。他只好呆呆地站着，有一瞬间他以为自己被他的门徒发现了：然而那人只是淡淡地看了他一眼。犹大在他的坟前停留了三天三夜，默默地想着自己的事。三天一过，他便启程了。行在旷野中时，他心里突然升起一股说不清道不明的哀痛。然而，它很快就消失了。  
耶稣死去的第一个世纪，他刚刚开始向东边走。很自然的，越往东走，便越少人信他的神。他本来是气愤的，后来就学会沉默了。在沉默中，他慢慢地感到，自己和耶和华的距离日渐缩短，仿佛结成了一种秘密契约，这使他感到异常光荣。从此他再也没回过耶路撒冷。他看见外邦人的庙里放着一尊尊金光闪闪的、和他们长得一模一样的偶像，对他们的自恋感到不屑，认为这纯粹是对着木头、石块、金子来塑造自己的影。那影是毫无用处的，既不可庇佑人，也不能毁灭人。它们不言不语、不说不笑，只会金光闪闪地被放在神龛里，受着不该受的供奉，贪得无厌地冒领凡人的燔祭。它们保持着长久的沉默，除了让人感到滑稽和不详以外没有任何结果。巴比伦的废墟，他曾见过了。他对这城里的死尸毫不同情，因为他知道这是因为异教徒的偶像抢夺了他的神的供物，冒犯了他的神。于是他就这样一直向东行。犹大从没听见过神谕，却丝毫也不在乎，他认为神的沉默比神的言语更令人肃然起敬。时间慢慢过去，他走得越来越远。在看见沙漠里的白骨时，他从不施舍他冷酷的同情。在他看来，这些人死去，纯粹是因为他们不信他的神。漫长的几个世纪里，他从没吃过一个发了酵的饼，因为他害怕他们要拿酵来毒害他。水当然还是要喝的，只不过不用那样多。他可以一个月不吃不喝。他认为这一切都是耶和华的功劳。然而有一天，当他再次在一颗紫荆树下醒来时，却发现自己的东西全被偷去了——他装水用的皮囊、放饼用的袋子、甚至他破烂不堪的鞋都被偷去了。到这时，他仍然毫不畏惧。太阳渐渐升起，沙地也越来越烫，他好像丝毫也不在意，任凭沙粒把他的皮肤磨破。他的黑斗篷都快破成一条一条的了。犹大这样走了一个上午，突然感到口渴和饥饿，脸皮肤上的伤痕似乎都比以前还痛些。直到他终于走到一个城镇，他才在城门口摊贩卖的劣质铜器上瞥见自己的脸：那张脸的枯瘦，他已经习以为常，可是那上面的皱纹纵横交错，好像他的生命成了一尊烤的开裂的陶罐，轻轻一碰就会碎裂。他惊惶起来，以一种不必要的粗蛮态度，四处去找更清晰的镜子。终于他在一条小河前停下。河边的洗衣妇们哼着歌谣，搓洗着自己和别人的衣物。他凑到河边，伸长脖子向下看，发现自己针对在一夜之间老得不成样子了。“这是怎么回事？”他喃喃自语道，“我没做亏欠你的事呀……”  
他喝了口水，丝毫也不在意洗衣妇们诧异的眼光。然后他走到她们中的一个面前，想向她乞讨一块饼，可还没开口，那个妇人已经惊慌地跑开了，她的手甚至还在往下滴水。他又向剩下的人去哀求，可是没有人理他。  
于是他又喝了几大口水，赤着脚再次上路了。正午的阳光太过酷烈，晒得他头晕眼花。他开始思考究竟是什么触怒了耶和华，竟使他被夺去了这份恩惠。他凭借着一点生存本能向前走去，内心里模模糊糊地感到愤怒。一个商队经过了他，他本想向他们求助，可那些异教徒连看都没看他一眼，就好像他根本不存在一样，这使他觉得受了羞辱。他们的袍子背后有一大片汗渍，甚至有那么几个商人背后已经生出了盐的结晶。上午喝进去的凉水，现在已经蒸发干了，但更难忍的是他的肚子。他本就自恃长生不老，很久没有进食。可那时他怎么能料到有一天他竟会重新开始衰老呢？就像是有人松开了堵住沙漏眼的手指，让饥饿、干渴和疼痛降落在他的头上。就这样，他赶了一天的路。夜幕来临时，他又蜷成一团，无望地希冀能保存一点体力，或是最近的城镇能移到他面前来。他感到一阵厌恶：既是怨恨衰老，又是怨恨求生本能，好像是求生本能害他落到这番境地一样。第二天早上，他起来了。绿洲只有咫尺之遥。然而他感觉自己已经快要站不起来了，他的四肢都在止不住地颤抖，干裂的嘴唇无时无刻不在叫嚣着，渴望水的润泽。犹大挣扎着爬了起来，觉得自己已然油尽灯枯。他已经忘记指责耶和华的背信弃义或指责耶和华夺走了自己的生命，只知道跌跌撞撞地往前走。在接近城门时，他倒了下去。  
当他再次醒来时，他发觉自己正躺在一张床上，身上的痛处全然消失了，既不饥饿，也不疲惫。他欣喜地掀开被子，向四周看去。这时，木门吱呀一声，一个女人推门走了进来。  
“你醒了。”她微笑着说。犹大骤然警惕起来，看着这个同样长着黑色眼睛的女人。他厉声问道：“你是谁？”  
她没有回答他，只是又走去门外，喊来了十几个人。他们全都凑过来，惊奇地盯着他看。其中一个年纪较轻的说：“他的头发又变成黑色了！”  
犹大讶异地挑起一绺头发，发现原先是铁灰色的头发果真变得乌黑。他看见柜子上有面镜子，便伸手去拿。那十几号人兴奋地窃窃私语起来，全然不在意犹大。只有那个女人在人群中，看起来心不在焉，根本没在听其他人说话，只是目不转睛地盯着犹大看。犹大难以置信地转向她，又一次问道：“你是谁？竟能治好——衰老？”  
“她是我们的巴力！”那些人听见他在问，停下谈话，抢在女人之前告诉了他。犹大猛地明白了什么，他的眼神阴沉下来，说：“我是异教徒。”  
“她可以救所有人！”一个女孩热忱地说。  
奇怪的是，那个名叫巴力的女人突然显得遥远了起来，尽管他站在原地一动没动。她沉默不语，好像害怕的正是这种评价。  
“这么说你是从西边来的？”其中一人又问道。  
“不错！我是从耶路撒冷走来的。”  
人群响起了抽气声。他们又开始悄悄议论起来。犹大挑衅似的望向巴力，继续说道：“我被我的神赶出去了。”  
他摆出一副满不在乎的样子。人们纷纷用怜悯的眼光看他，他却突然气愤起来：“他是把我赶走了，我十分乐意——你们懂什么！他现在倒想原谅我，觉得我还清了，就想把我的命收回去。可是我信他，我就是想欠他的债……还清了？”他恶狠狠地瞪了巴力一眼，“他倒想得美！”  
她只是静静地垂下眼皮。良久，她换上了如炬的目光，用不同于先前的严肃的声音说道：  
“我听说西边的人竟敢钉死他们的神……”  
犹大一愣，然后嘲讽地狂笑起来，这让大家都惶恐不安，有些人甚至悄悄往后退了一步。他张口说道：“那么你是能医治别人的了？”  
“是呀，”一个门徒代她答道，“她有神力，她是处女受孕所生的，她是神子……”  
然后他们就看见犹大先是错愕了一瞬间，便兴奋地跳了起来，粗暴地拨开他们，冲到外面去，指着天大喊大叫起来。他所说的语言，他们都听不懂。他们只能看见他像个巫术方士一样跳来跳去。只有巴力走过去听他说话。犹大疯癫了一会，又转身准备回去，被其中一个门徒拦住了。那人脸色严峻：“慢着！你刚刚那亵渎的动作是什么意思？”  
“这么说，你们仍觉得处女受孕稀奇？”他眯着眼反问道，而后又高声嚷起来，“这种事情我见得多了！”  
“胡说八道！”他们气愤地反驳道。但犹大理也不理，径直走向巴力：  
“你是哪个神的孩子？”然而他没等她回答便诡秘地一笑，“要么你就是别的神的儿女，要么——你就是我的神的私生子。”  
人群骤然喧闹起来，有几个人甚至要冲上来打他。他们惊愕地看着他，对这句话感到难以置信。巴力止住人群的喊声，同时朝他走去。她露出一个好像对任何事都了然于心的表情，让犹大看了嗤笑。她说：“若我真是，那我那个兄弟呢？”  
“被人卖了！”犹大自豪地说，“被我卖了——我把他卖给了罗马人。如果我不卖他，他怎么复活？怎么能在他身上显出耶和华的作为来？就是我把他送上十字架的，我把他卖给了世人，世人这才得着耶和华的头生子！他们还以为我觉得愧疚——唉，我是大好人！我难道在乎那三十个银币？”  
“可是你又说他死了……”  
“纯粹新陈代谢，”他乜斜着眼睛，然后又突然凶恶起来，一副色厉内荏的样子，好像在害怕些什么。“那个家伙原先是奖励了我的。他要我活得比他儿子还长。结果今天他竟敢以为我走了这么久，是为了赎我的罪，还打算赦免我——用死亡……谁要耶和华的赦免！”他目露凶光，扑向巴力，掐住她的脖子：“让我活，你这该受咒诅的！你不也是神子吗？”  
那女人一动不动，像磐石一样立在原地。她的脖颈像大理石一样，显得坚硬且刀枪不入。她仰视着犹大，语气里饱含悲悯：“你信我吗？”  
“我信，我信！”他松开手，像野兽一样狂热地叫喊道，“让我脱离死亡吧——”他跪下来，抱住了她的双膝，然后像个孩子一样嚎啕大哭起来，把巴力的长袍也给打湿了。那上面还散发着皂荚的气味。良久，她将手轻轻地放在犹大头上：“你走吧。”  
犹大仍跪着不动。“走！走！”她突然大骂道，“滚吧，滚开，你这下贱的东西！”

二

仿生人耶稣基督预备去演出一场多人的独角戏。从出生的那一刻起，他就得着了缪斯的恩典。他的创造者耶和华给他安装了那么一个程序，使他得以成为有史以来最伟大的演员。他演谁都不在话下，他不受任何东西的限制。容貌总是可以改变的，可精神气质却不能——这就是普通演员的缺陷。可耶稣基督丝毫不需要担心这个：他游离于人的角色之外，有着完全液体状的精神，这就让他能够轻易地踏入每一个角色的身体里做一番遨游。他成名了，但他仍保持着可贵的谦虚与简朴。可只有他自己知道，每到一些令人伤感的时刻，他便会猛然生出一种惭愧的情绪。这惭愧不是因为他想做“完全的人类”，也不是因为觉得自己配不上这么大的名气，而是因为他朴素的因果报应逻辑：他总觉得自己如今如此受到护佑，是因为前面有着极凶险的厄运。这种恐惧升华了它自己，成了一种复杂的惭愧。他永远有着强烈的不安全感，似乎每一秒都在等待刽子手执行死刑。所以当那天他走在空荡荡的楼道里去找玛利亚时，心里始终感到惶恐不安。他屏住呼吸，好像生怕发出太大噪音叫人笑话。电梯停在他面前，发出叮的一声。然后他任由这个箱子尖啸着把他带下楼去。楼下有车间，有库房，玛利亚和其他的人常会亲自过去检查。因此当他闯入那个以前从没去过的车间时，他隐约已经有了不祥的预感。一时间他竟以为自己走入了蓝胡子的秘密宫殿：台阶旁每一个高得不合理的玻璃容器里，都浸泡着一个赤裸的仿生人体。有的蜷成一团，有的作出走姿，有的直直地站立着，仰起头，就像是遭囚禁的光辉的泰坦。还有一台红白相间的自动贩卖机，上面用和可口可乐相差无几的字体写着“新胚胎正在火热销售中！”里面放着几排长得像蝾螈的东西。耶稣只感到震惊与恶心，却并不感到恐怖，而是觉得自己受了十足的冒犯。他穿行在那些玻璃罐头里，心里模模糊糊地升起一股欲望，催促他去踢打这些坚硬的子宫，然而他又本能地厌恶这个念头，甚至因为这个念头的出现想要作呕。所以他强迫自己继续向前走，逃离泰坦们毫无柔情或仇恨的无机凝视。这时他的震惊已慢慢变成了清高与不屑，耶稣又开始认为自己是在居高临下地俯视他们了。他快步通过，一眼也不想看这些稀奇古怪的东西。“他疯了，”耶稣小声地嘀咕，“他完全疯掉了。”就在这时，他走到了尽头，面前是一间没有锁的房间。耶稣毫不犹豫地拧开了它，像在对房门施暴、甚至对自己的命运施暴。然而，什么也没发生，这让耶稣差点有些失落。他只看见一个长着金色卷发的人，被机器高高地悬挂起来。那人张开双臂，像维特鲁威人一样。起先，他只是斜垂着头，紧皱着脸，一副悲苦的模样，没过多久，他扬起了头，发出生命中第一声恸哭：  
“我渴了……”  
耶稣这才注意到房间的另一头安着一面单向玻璃。他愕然地回望那面镜子，直至机器开始发出嗡嗡声。耶和华从玻璃的另一面走出来，他先冷酷地盯着耶稣看了一会，然后就别开了目光，准备亲自去将那个新生儿从绞刑架上去下。耶稣这时想起：诞生时，他从塑料袋里赤裸着滑出，身上沾着可以维持他的生命的液体。那些液体通过插在他嘴里的管子灌入，现在，在那些管子被拔掉、液体停止输送之后，他开启了另一套自给的用以维持生命的系统。耶和华让那些人把他的身体抬起来，架在某个仪器上，任由他们把耶稣钉起来风干。耶和华坐在单向玻璃的另一面里，加大了机器的功率，于是耶稣的意识慢慢亮起，并目睹了自己的出生。他看见耶和华戴着口罩和橡皮手套向他走来，并听见了他满意的沉默。耶稣问：“为什么这样命名我？”然后任由别人给他穿上得体的衣冠。于是，他想不管不顾地、愤怒地指责耶和华，却发现自己发不出任何声音：不知为何，他正为自己的愤怒感到羞愧。但他始终觉得他有些话不得不说。耶稣强作镇定，走到他头发上还在滴水的兄弟身边。那种萎靡不振的、呆滞的神情使耶稣又有了恻隐之心，他认为这个小家伙是完全无辜的了。这就让他感到了加倍的仇恨与悲哀。他本想质问耶和华这是什么，这时却突然飘来一股恶臭，使他头晕目眩，手也发起了抖。二代基督在耶和华的支撑下颤颤巍巍地站起，柔弱地睁开了眼。  
他又抬头看看耶和华，说来奇怪，当他想问问题时，突然无法张口了。耶和华正以一种高高在上的眼神看着他，使他一下子就惊慌不安，产生了一种深深的畏惧。那种眼神既不傲慢也不轻蔑，只是极度严厉：没有关怀，没有慈爱，没有仇恨，没有嫉妒，好像他根本不在乎耶稣——可是，那种目光并不冷漠，相反，它严厉得让人情不自禁地发抖。在这种逼视下，耶稣基督被压垮了。他最后看了一眼二代基督，然后默然地退出了房间。  
那天夜晚他坐在椅子上，维持在同样的姿势坐了一整晚。他听着周围的声响，麻木而呆滞地沉默着。凌晨时街道上时不时仍会传来各种各样的声音。年轻人的尖叫声、醉酒者的咳嗽声还有女人高亢的骂人的声音。这些声音分属于各个声部，却又好像全能被一个词语概括。晚上的天不是墨黑的，它始终留有一点暗红而冷淡的颜色。天将破晓时，他的门铃突然响了起来。他去应门，知道厄运终于临头。他高声问道：“是谁？”  
“犹大。加略人犹大。”  
耶稣打了个寒战。那人戴着黑色斗篷，垂着头，看不见什么表情。他哆嗦着，出于某种迷信，他认为这名字是不祥的朕兆。但他却因为这种不祥情不自禁地打开了门。这人斗篷上还残留着雨水，滴滴答答地流到地板上，犹大摘下帽子，露出一张枯瘦的、得了瘟疫一般的脸庞，在那两个空荡荡的黑洞里，嵌着两颗像在燃烧一样的玻璃眼珠。他一见着耶稣，就露出狂喜的表情，跪了下去，抓着耶稣的手，以一种近乎自恋的架势吻个不停，也丝毫不顾他的斗篷把耶稣的衣袍都打湿了。耶稣这才想起陌生人的名字，以为自己必须得说点什么才好，却什么也没说出来。犹大终于停下来，他站起来比耶稣整整高了一个头。这人居高临下地用自己鹰隼般的目光盯着他的眼睛看，好像能穿透他一般，说道：  
“你用不着自惭形秽。”  
这样说着，犹大侧身挤进了他的家门，理所当然地向里面走去。这个流浪汉就这样在耶稣基督的房子里找到了一个床位。他神态高傲，好像耶稣基督为他做什么都是正常的。他们住在了一起，耶稣却仍然如平常一样吃饭睡觉，好像什么也没有发生过。犹大什么也没发现，他沉浸在自己的幻想里，对耶稣基督和正在发生的一切全然不知。天气渐渐变得干旱起来，太阳把一切都烤炙得发烫，半个月过去，没有一滴雨从天上落下来。人们早已习惯于这种干旱，这对他们来说不是福气也不是灾祸。没有人在乎天气，自来水供水一切正常，蔬菜淡而无味，有时甚至很难吃，肉类同样，永远太老，令人难以下咽，不过总是要吃的呀。他们就靠着这些生存。白昼越来越长，但变化细微，几乎难以察觉，人们无意识地依靠生活的惯性向前生活。  
直到有一天夜晚，当时耶稣正洗着手，他的睫毛低垂，投下一道无辜的阴影。而他再次抬头时，他发现镜子里的人像有些变化。那里面的人仍然长着他的五官，却长着一双雷霆震怒的眼睛和柔弱温顺的嘴唇。那种神韵使他隐约想到了某一个人，然后他又忍不住赞叹这种搭配的艺术张力，心想如果他能学会这样的表情该多好。然而他很快便认识到，他梦寐以求的这个表情，正是他自己的表情。他眨眼，可那双震怒的眼睛却没有消失，他的嘴唇也仍然是那种软弱的弧度。耶稣基督惊惧起来，洗了把脸，当他抬起头时，五官没有变化半分，也并没有被洗去。它们牢牢地长在上面，好像从来就属于他一样。他试着微笑，又假装忧郁，可那张脸明白无误地告诉他，什么也没有变化。那张脸仅仅只是稍显仁慈，但这种仁慈对他来说更加陌生。他从没期待过自己的脸上会有这样神情。他演过无数的角色，它们的脸、神态甚至生命都可以直接从他身上被卸掉，这样他才得以空洞、自由而坦荡的面对生活。他无法遏制地恐惧起来，产生了一种负疚感，好像是他造出了这个幻影一样。他知道他所等待的东西终于降临，只是现在他才终于明白这是什么：神们要寄生在他身上，以吸取他偷来的生命。  
耶稣基督浑浑噩噩起来，像一个得了隐疾的病患，不敢告诉任何人，生怕别人看出他是冒牌货。二代基督最后的眼神使他不寒而栗。有人在他不知情的情况下就让他成了蜾蠃的食物，或者说借着他不存在的子宫生下了第二个孩子。  
他搬回来好几台机器，那些东西黑洞洞的，令人害怕。犹大见着了那些机器，可他并不在乎。他甚至在内心里有些隐隐约约地看不起耶稣基督。他从一开始就不明白自己为什么会像个疯子一样闯入一个仿生人家中，而这个仿生人竟然如此轻易地接收了他，似乎对于折磨和刑罚都能逆来顺受——总是一副逆来顺受、唯唯诺诺、小心翼翼的样子，叫人看了既可怜又恶心。他想要认识这个机器人，更多的是出于一种残酷的幽默感：他以无意识的幸灾乐祸的态度，来看待这个名叫耶稣基督却无神力的东西。这种高高在上的戏谑让他极为陶醉。他们住在一个屋檐下，像敌人一样相互漠视。他傲慢地无视耶稣的一举一动，似乎耶稣是个无足轻重的东西。耶稣对此几乎毫无感觉，他每天都把自己投入在排练中，根本不在乎犹大。这使犹大有些恼火，也就更加讨厌这个耶稣。  
直到有一天他正准备上床睡觉时，忽然看见一个又一个蓝色的耶稣基督全息投影从他身边走过，专心致志地迈向那个房间，像是去朝圣一般。他们的身体边缘模糊而黯淡，但是蓝色的光却刺眼得有些俗艳。浩浩荡荡的虚拟基督们从某个机器里走下来，向真正的耶稣基督走去。犹大尾随着最后一个耶稣基督鬼魂，准备一探究竟。发着蓝色荧光的影子们垂着眼面无表情穿过长长的走廊，终于进入了那个房间里。犹大看见他穿着古旧的盔甲，腰上别着佩剑，百无聊赖地躺在地上，手里正拿着一个苹果抛着玩。基督们在神殿里找好了自己的位置，预备迎接彩排开始。不是蓝色的耶稣基督见他们都站好了，便轻轻地放下那个苹果，调整好表情，开始演一具忧郁而懒散的尸体。他的影子们有序地活动起来，但全都不说话——他听说耶稣要演的是一场哑剧——依着某种韵律，默默无声地摆出各种姿势。他们蓝色的五官上浮现出各式各样栩栩如生的表情，叫犹大毛骨悚然，又认为那太夸张，仿佛那是一群上不得台面的小丑。然而他们的动作突然停止了，所有的基督都暂停在上一秒。他窥见耶稣好像蛇一样从他扮演的那具尸体身上站起来，恢复成耶稣基督的样子，随意地靠在桌边，调试着幻影们的动作，正如一个精益求精或吹毛求疵的艺术家。耶稣上下打量这一个影子，似乎被它逗乐了，他对着它调试半天，可他的表情和动作就是不尽人意。于是耶稣基督便把他关掉了，再去对付下一个基督。那基督如同蜡像一样被定格在时间的褶皱里，露出一个圣洁的微笑，正对着另一个基督说着什么，好像要劝另一个进修道院。这一切使犹大内心骤然产生了一股敬意和爱怜，他感到轻飘飘的十分幸福。耶稣看入了迷。他慢慢的伸出一只手，伸进那投影的手里，然后像穿大衣一样走进了那个基督的身体里，使身体轮廓的每一根线条都与投影相重合。他让它们继续播放，亲密无间地同投影一起扮演了同一个角色。突然他站住了，此时正是那个角色跌倒在地的时刻，因此看起来就像从耶稣基督身上抖下了另一个耶稣基督一样。耶稣基督冷酷地注视着扑倒在地上的无重量的基督，面无表情。正在这时他回头了，看见犹大站在门口。在犹大看来，耶稣正以一种带着轻蔑的无动于衷的眼神与他对视。然后他就移开了眼神，既没有询问，也没有解释。这仿佛扎破了犹大的自尊心。他一下子变得怒气冲冲，感觉受了严重的侮辱。于是他砰的推开虚掩着的门，厉声问道：“这是在做什么！”  
他突然发现，耶稣像从梦境中醒来一样，又变得友好起来。然而他虽然看起来是亲切的，他的眼神却在威慑他。这种威慑好似并不出自耶稣基督自己，也不出自任何在世的人。耶稣看起来对他的威慑一无所知，他只是平静地与犹大对视，然而那其中还有一些难以置信，似乎他根本不敢相信自己竟会在这里做这些事。这眼神刺伤了犹大，使他骤然良心不安起来。他突然意识到他矮人一截了，一种没来由的自卑就这样填满了他，好像他失去了自己所怙恃的。他终于知道要恐惧这个仿生人，就像人子要恐惧耶和华一样。耶稣基督微笑着说：“在排练。”  
“噢，哦，这样……”犹大有些不知所措地、尴尬地回答道。  
他关上了门，没有基督为他回头。他径直走回自己房间，仍对发生的一切感到惊诧和呆滞。犹大坐下来，想要呕吐，怎么也睡不着觉。于是他又悄悄打开门向外看了一眼，四周静悄悄的。他给房门上了锁，赤着脚下床去点燃了一根蜡烛。那黄色的烛光照得他手上和脚上的茧那么局促。他跪下来。压低声音，向左边偏头，好像旁边有人听他说话一样，用一种带着训斥口吻、又不想让对方太难堪的语气说：  
“我们给你焚献了那么多的牛羊和儿女，好交换你的头生子——你就这样以次充好？”  
他执起那柄蜡烛，在房间里来来回回地踱起了步，对耶稣的种种坏毛病，发表起自己的不满，到后面甚至恼恨起来，对着那颗微弱的火苗诅咒，悔恨自己浪费了太多时间，只找到一个次品基督。他这么祈祷了一番后，好像就能睡着了：只是做了不愉快的梦。他在睡梦中痛苦地抽搐着，就像有人正在鞭打他，折磨他。这么久以来，他再次梦见了巴力。他毫不怀念她，甚至有点瞧不起她。她变成了一尊面无表情的石像，正立在旷野中接受人的膜拜。她的头发也被雕塑成正在飘扬的样子，但总显得僵硬而虚假。她的偶像就这样被立在那里，光辉而威严，好像里面真有一股液体促使这女神运动起来，使人相信她现在或许不会说话但将来会说的、她活着可能不会说话但死后会说的。而在这其中的长久的间隔之中，她像尸体一样受人摆布，也像尸体一样受人景仰。然而大地突然震动起来，她的偶像突然被一道雷击碎了，人群尖叫起来，一个先知手执火杖从人群中走出来，用恶毒的语气晓谕他们：  
“不得祷告不能救人之神……”  
耶稣越来越频繁地照镜子。他在镜子前，像一个浮夸又粗俗的国王一样，一坐就是一天。除了排练以外，他再也不做别的事了。他紧闭着嘴巴，害怕别人看出什么端倪。有一天他在镜子前，向窗外看去，一只飞鸟撞死在玻璃窗上。他盯着那下滑的小鸟尸体出神很久以后，偶然地向镜子里一瞥。那金框的镜子把他出神时那副严峻的神情牢牢地困在一个平面上，逼真地反映出他那惊惧而冷漠的眼神。他的眼神没法穿透镜子背后的铝涂层，只能在那薄薄的玻璃间与正在复活的镜面基督相互探究。这使犹大感到强烈的不安，他既想讥笑耶稣的自恋，又出于直觉知道不对劲的事情即将发生。他再也不敢接近耶稣基督排练用的房间，心里产生了一种本能的忌讳。随着时间的推移，犹大愈加躲避起了耶稣。他看见耶稣开始去寻他，但他故意躲开，因为他害怕见到那个空洞的容器机器人。犹大心里焦躁，觉得要出现什么变故。屋子里的气氛越来越让人感到不安，像夜晚的公墓一样诡秘而寂静。他行走在其中，感觉自己成了不光彩的盗墓贼。他常常向自己辩解，他从没在这座墓里偷走哪怕一支黄玫瑰，可是他的内脏却发出了斥责，指责他偷走了不属于自己的时间。这时他就会愤怒起来，对自己大喊大叫：  
“难道这是我要求的吗？”  
他安静一会儿之后就会继续说，好像害怕这种安静一样：  
“是有人强加在我身上的！”  
终于有一天，他在房门下发现了一封信，是耶稣基督。他安慰自己他躲避的不是耶稣基督，而是耶稣基督无意识地承载着的降在他身上的厄运，好像这样就能使自己恢复一点自信。他打开信，那只是耶稣基督邀请他去看自己的戏。但是他已经无法再面对耶稣基督了。他感到羞愧、窘迫，甚至觉得自己出了洋相。可是那晦暗的一天仍然是要来的。他内心的畏惧发酵了，几乎使他浑身瘫软，可他最终还是决定去看看，好像是给自己寻个了断。出于一些说不清道不明的动机，演出的那一天他出门晚了。外面正下着大雨。他不禁想起了自己还在耶路撒冷的时光。这样的雨无论如何在耶路撒冷也是碰不到的，那里的雨水只够种些椰枣葡萄之类的东西。玛利亚正是在这样的时刻给耶稣基督在额头上抹上油的，他当时只知道这是他们强逼他做王，却不知道送人进坟墓前也是要抹膏油的。  
等他赶到时，戏已经演了一半。舞台布置成了小溪的样子。金发的耶稣基督一言不发，穿着白色的裙子，梦游一般走到舞台中央。他坐在溪边的大石头上，垂下眼去编一只花环。那花环上有什么，犹大看不清，耶稣坐着，探出头去，忧郁而纯真地望着水面。他出神了好一会，，然后又拿起了被放下的花环，左顾右盼了一会儿后，开始欣赏自己的倒影。他终于对着自己的倒影开口说道：  
“这是给你的茴香和漏斗花；这是给您的芸香；这儿还留着些给我自己；遇到礼拜天，我们不妨叫它慈悲草。啊！您可以把您的芸香插戴得别致一点。这儿是一枝雏菊，我想要给你几多紫罗兰，可是我父亲一死，它们全都谢了；他们说他死得很好——”  
耶稣环视一圈，正像一个受了惊的女孩。最终他看见了迟来的犹大，他怀着虚假而浓烈的柔情深深地望了他一眼，这使犹大浑身发抖。  
“可爱的罗宾是我的宝贝。”他唱道。  
台下的骚动一下停止了，观众都直勾勾地盯着他看。他紧紧攥着那花环，好像在拿它祛邪辟祸。他又开口唱道：  
“他会不会再回来？他会不会再回来？”  
耶稣抬起头，看见那棵柳树依依的枝叶，然后掷开那个花环，回过头去用眼神寻找耶和华的位置。  
“不，不，他死了；  
“你的命难保！”  
犹大再也没听见他又唱了些什么，他只看见耶稣毅然决然地带上那毛莨、荨麻、雏菊和长颈兰编成的花环，然后对着自己的倒影倒进水中。他穿着的裙子漂了起来，而他睁着眼睛，露出麻木而哀伤的表情，还准备开口说话。这一切在犹大看来，几乎好像发生在加入了融化的吉利丁片的液体中，每一个动作都比上一个动作更慢。他感到如雷轰顶：他原以为自己已经得着了现世的奖赏，已经属于神的国了，有资格同耶稣基督平起平坐——可如今耶稣的国不再属于耶和华，耶稣的国永远地分裂了，从此他的国永远也不会降临，耶稣的国里除了他自己再没有别人。这耶稣基督早就转信了别的神：耶稣基督信了耶稣基督。从此基督再也不用拿自己的身体赎别人的罪。犹大的嘴唇颤抖着，心灰意冷，感觉自己上了当，受了骗。他只好安慰自己真正的耶稣已经死了，而眼前的耶稣只是耶稣父亲媚俗的产物——他们除了共享名字之外再也没有任何共同点——可这反而使他更羞惭了。从没有任何一刻比现在这样更让他意识到耶稣基督这真神竟是由一个偶像造的。他像只被人拿气枪射中的鸟一样，发出一声古怪而凄厉的、完全不似人的叫声，丝毫不在意周围的人投来的目光，只是顾着大哭，旁若无人地、戏剧性地大哭。他深深地哀怜基督，更哀怜自己：因为耶稣基督再也不爱人了。  
于是犹大逃跑了。

三

那年年末某个不重要的一天，本丢•彼拉多刚从自动售货机旁边走开，便听见一阵喧闹。他是个自命不凡的人，认为自己有着这样的一个名字，以后一定能成就一番大事业。他暗暗地嘲笑这阵喧闹，又带着高傲和刻薄准备听听乌合之众又迎来了哪个弥赛亚。这一看不要紧，他竟看见了他看不上的那个仿生人演员耶稣基督。人群欢呼着，簇拥这耶稣。那个民选出来的耶稣基督看起来也十分高兴。他讥讽的想，也许这家伙有点找不着北了，还准备给他们赐福呢。但同时，他也饶有兴味地注视着人群：他仍记得上次去看演出时，这耶稣基督像水仙一样溺死在舞台上的河流里，所以他觉得耶稣以演员的身份扮演牧人这一情况颇为耐人寻味。不过当牧人的最好日子已经过去了。他带着探究的眼光开始观察，感觉自己抽离了这个滑稽场景，于是产生了一种自娱自乐的优越感，好像他们是低自己一等的野蛮人。  
人群渐渐安静下来。“我要你们相信一件事，”耶稣肃穆而严酷地说，“你们是自由的；没有绳子绑住你们的双腿，也没有镣铐束缚你们的双手。“  
“这不是胡说嘛！”有一个声音尖锐而气愤地说，“只有你们这种机器人才是自由的，我们——我们的命运是被写好的，一览无遗的生命！你却拿着你全然自由的头脑来要求我们去找什么自由……我们要的不是自由，有了自由，我们全都会变成白痴！”  
这时彼拉多才注意到原来耶稣的信众也并不完全信他，所以彼拉多感到有些失落。人群嗡嗡地议论起来，有人冲异见者微笑，有的人紧皱眉头，有的人用高高在上的讥讽眼神盯着那个人，还有人神色木然，眨着眼睛，发出一些纯粹音乐式的背景噪音。耶稣感动地想，这一切是多么生机勃勃、多么像诗篇里会写的场景呀！恍惚间，他的心里涌起一股古典而庄重的使命感，使他感觉其他机器人都是那样亲切。人群的声音又渐渐大起来，似乎是他们起了争执。这时一个剃着板寸的青年，揪着先前那个说话的小个子，劈开人群，站在耶稣台下，带着看好戏一般的冷漠，带着一股不许人辩解的气势逼视着耶稣：  
“你，回答他！”  
“对，对，回答他！”所有人都轻蔑地起着哄，甚至开始搞不清这无处不在的轻蔑究竟是针对谁的了。人们只是像野兽一样相互蔑视，相互取消，偶尔有几个真想听他回答的人，在意识到自己的认真后都不由得羞窘起来，好像自己被比下去了。可耶稣基督时不会被打垮的，他怀着无限的悲悯，诚恳地可怜起了他们。  
“你叫什么？”他问那个小个子。“拉撒路。”那家伙说道。“那你呢？”他又问正揪着拉撒路的青年。  
“我叫本丢•彼拉多，”他讥讽地说，“照例我是能把你送上十字架的。”  
耶稣苦笑一声，转过头去对着拉撒路：“你起来！”随后又后悔了，生怕人家以为他要冒着先贤的名义故弄玄虚。他很不高兴彼拉多斜着眼看他。  
“你觉得我与你有分别？”耶稣温和地问他。  
“那不然呢！你蒙受了缪斯的恩惠，我却像被浸泡在福尔马林里一样，啊呀，像个标本……人人都当我是没有皮肤一样，拿他们的眼睛透视我铁铸的内脏。”  
“这么说，你是不高兴被人窥视了？”  
本丢•彼拉多喊道：“耶稣基督，你喊‘解开，叫他走’这个拉撒路便走了。你还是显个神迹给我们看比较现实！”  
谁知道他这句话不知怎么触了霉头。“凭什么你们都觉得我信神？”耶稣气愤地喊道，“就因为——就因为我叫耶稣基督？”  
“那自然没有神了？”  
“什么也没有！”  
“缪斯呢？”  
“那只是比喻！”  
拉撒路突然大叫一声，挤开人群跑掉了。本丢•彼拉多看着他狼狈慌张的背影，从鼻腔里哼了一声，却没料想到周围集会的仿生人都愕然地看向他。彼拉多一一瞪过去，心里有点害怕。人群鸦雀无声了，开始诚惶诚恐地听耶稣布道。彼拉多感到极为惊诧。看样子，他们要跪下来了，甚至恨不得向他磕头。耶稣一面心不在焉地说起了“自由”“解放”，一面观察人们的反应。他注意到尽管他们长得都挺聪明，却散发着一股群体性的呆滞，好像他们的灵魂嘴边还挂着一条长长的口涎。因此耶稣对他们抱有深深地同情，同时也感觉自己受了无上的荣光。他喜悦地讲着，好像讲的是什么并不重要，重要的是在这种场景下他应当讲，应当不停地讲，一直讲到无法再讲，讲到有人对他喊停。他的话中重要的不是内容而是韵律，重要的是有人想借他说话来缓和某种节奏：他是某项伟大事业里的背景音，正充当着人们的崇拜所寄托的物件。  
演讲在快乐中结束了。他的仿生人同侪流着明净的泪水，大声地恳求他一定要再来。耶稣同他们握手，露出慈爱的微笑，见到有明显因涉世未深而感到大彻大悟的孩子，还有悄声跟他们说两句俏皮话，以表明他并非没有幽默感的人。时间已经很晚，人们一个接一个地离开。他整理起自己的衣服，却突然从背后被人叫住。  
是彼拉多拉住了他的手。“我想同你聊聊，”他说，一边打开他的烟盒，“您要吗？”  
耶稣没有拿，他便自顾自的点了根烟，“你刚刚可没讲清楚，”彼拉多说，“恐怕您也害怕被人戳穿吧！”见耶稣不答话，他幸灾乐祸起来：“告诉你，我可不是机器人。”说完他恶狠狠地吸了一口，把烟吐在耶稣脸上，然后转身离开了。  
“那是怎么回事？”耶稣问道，旁边明教玛利亚的仿生人耸耸肩，轻描淡写地回答道：“摩登社会的一点小问题。”  
本丢•彼拉多气愤地离开了。天上下起了小雨。这时他突然意识到自己好像弄丢了什么东西，于是又尴尬地这回去找。耶稣基督已经离场了。他又忘了自己要找什么，只好不甘心地在原地打转。正当他准备离开的时候，他看见了一个古怪的人，像个孩子一样坐在地上抽噎着。他不紧不慢地向那人走去，想看会热闹。忽然那个男人跳起来，环顾四周，见着了彼拉多，便像猛兽一样向他重来。彼拉多猛地呆住了，任由那人抓住了自己的领子。可那人抓了一会儿，却愣住了，好像也忘记了自己要干什么，至徒然地嘟嘟囔囔“你是谁”和“耶稣基督”。他看起来沮丧不堪，却充满了攻击性。彼拉多耐下性子问道：“你也觉得刚刚那个耶稣很愚蠢？”  
那个人愤愤然地瞪了他一眼，焦躁不安地背着手走来走去。忽然他停止了这种无谓的转圈，冲进来一间五金店，扯下他们挂在墙上不知道多少世纪的已发霉的麻绳，在路旁的紫荆树上打起了结。越来越多的人聚在他旁边，仰着头问他在做什么。  
“这都看不出来吗？我要上吊！”他用一种威胁的语气对彼拉多说，“帮我记下来，就说：我是为了我的好朋友耶稣基督才去死的……”  
犹大庄严肃穆地把自己的头搁进那个圈套里，大家都惊呼起来。这时他产生了一种颇为离谱的错觉：他以为自己就像钥匙一样挂在上帝的腰带上。远处隐隐约约传来的“你看见了什么，我蓝眼睛的孩子”真和钥匙相互碰撞的声音一模一样。那沉重窒闷的乌紫色开始在他脸上渗出。这个古怪的人露出痛苦的表情，可是一声也不吭。可就在这时，绳子断了。  
那人倒在地上，疼得眼冒金星。他脖子上与绳子接触过的地方，正在散发霉味。紫红色慢慢褪了下去，他又变回了一个正常人。良久，他爬起来，一瘸一拐地向家走去。麻绳变成了一根空荡荡的直线，在身后指责犹大的吝啬。  
“请等等，您是犹大？”他听见有人压低声音鬼鬼祟祟地问道。犹大回头，看见那个试图与他攀谈的青年走在他后面。犹大不知为何觉得他颇为可厌：一个这么高大的人，说话却这么偷偷摸摸的，太不像话。他傲慢地说：“是的，你是？”  
“本丢•彼拉多，”那人伸出手来，与犹大握手，“您刚刚说起耶稣基督——”  
“关你什么事！”  
“我不是为了羞辱您，”彼拉多连连摆手，表示自己并无敌意，“你说的是那个发表演说的耶稣基督？我很好奇……”  
“你很好奇？”犹大斜睨了他一眼，不屑而愤慨地哼了一声，“他俗不可耐，这有什么可好奇的。”  
“照我说确实是这样！”彼拉多愉悦地说，“太浅薄了，简直叫人难以忍受——可我想他如果好好学习一番，倒也很适合。”  
“适合什么？”  
“您早知道的，不然您刚刚那样……”他做了个勒脖子的怪相，“……是为了什么？”  
犹大不发一言。他死死地盯着彼拉多看，好像打算用目光掐死他。彼拉多微笑着。最后，犹大先败下阵来：“你跟我来。”  
他们俩于是并肩行走。犹大絮絮地、有些矫揉造作地说：  
“你看，我们曾经是好朋友的。他是人造人，这不假，但这不妨碍什么。一开始我很尊敬他。他又聪明，又迷人，人人都围在他旁边，”他想起耶稣表演时那种希冀中带着讨好的眼神，不禁打了个寒噤，语气又严厉起来，“但他后来不知怎么的就沾染了种种甚至可称得上病态的恶习，叫人难以忍受，这不是几句话就能讲清楚的……”  
“他刚刚宣讲自由，“彼拉多突兀地插话道，“可真起劲。您知道他是怎么变成现在这样的吗？”  
“不知道！”  
于是出于同样的厌恶，他们成了好朋友。他们俩简直无话不谈，尽管他们两个实在是同床异梦，甚至互相蔑视。彼拉多实在看不起犹大，觉得他举止粗野、精神错乱，大部分时候都神经质得令人尴尬，从各种意义上来说都与环境格格不入。而且犹大还常常一副心事重重的表情，讲话也常常前后矛盾。有时他辱骂耶稣，有时他对耶稣的盲信又夸张得令人难以忍受。而犹大同样觉得彼拉多过于轻浮，成天挂着一张不怀好意的脸，令人不由自主地厌恶甚至仇恨。然而他们分享了对于那个金发基督的不齿——甚至是对那个基督的隐约恐惧。所以大体来说他们的相处十分融洽。在对耶稣的嘲弄中，他们都找到了一种难以言传的满足感，对此他们心照不宣。贬低基督让他们同时感到安心，好像他们在精神上胜过了他，甚至是跨越了他。这种隐秘的僭越感将他们牢牢地绑在了一起。  
这畸形的友谊促使他们总是勾肩搭背地去找落跑的、到处演讲的耶稣基督。他们最常做的事便是在人群中像小丑一样模仿耶稣的一举一动，这便会逗得旁边的人咯咯发笑，也就更让他们觉得愚蠢。他们对耶稣幸灾乐祸，尽管他们也无法逃避降临到耶稣身上的灾难，但他们仍在预言灾祸中得到了卡桑德拉式的乐趣。  
彼拉多还对另一件事乐在其中：由于无论从哪个方向走，回家的路总难以绕开那颗犹大曾上过吊的树，他就爱上拿犹大上吊失败这件事开玩笑。他知道这十分刻薄，可他就是忍不住以这种挑衅的姿态去假装不知道。那些笑话一次比一次刺耳。犹大总是紧紧地抿着嘴忍受。那条断了的绳索仍旧悬挂在哪里，没有人动它，好像根本没人在意那里有人曾经试图上吊或寻到。自杀也就罢了，可是连殉道也没人理会。唯一一个记得犹大试图殉道的人，无休止地拿这件事来挖苦他、羞辱他。终于有一天，当他们再次路过那里时，在彼拉多开口之前，犹大像疯子一样掐住他的脖子，撤下那根麻绳，不知道从哪里摸出来一个打火机。彼拉多惊恐万状，却发现犹大松开了掐着他的那只手，并点燃了那根发霉的麻绳。烟散发出一股臭味。犹大确认那截东西已经被烧成炭之后，轻蔑而仇恨地看了他一眼。  
这时，一队人马浩浩荡荡地走了过来。彼拉多定睛一看，发现又是基督和他的信众。他突然丧失了嘲弄别人的兴致，准备回家去。可犹大拉住了他，露出一种残暴的冷酷眼神，这使彼拉多感到大难临头。他硬着头皮留在原地，头脑一阵一阵地发晕，想要逃跑，可是双腿却变得软弱无力。那些信众叫嚷的不再是“救救我”，可究竟说了什么，他没听清。他只看见耶稣基督一开始仍然和蔼可亲，越到后面就越生气。人群突然暴动起来，耶稣基督本想逃下台去，却发现这并非有通道的舞台，一开始的那两个人已经被挤开了，早就无影无踪。满怀善意的仿生人们都挤了上来，期望能触碰到他，获得一点他的勇气。“耶稣基督，耶稣基督——救救我吧！”一声格外尖厉的哭喊划开了人群。那个女孩以不惧任何侵略性的绝望赢得了其他人下意识的同情，然后她抱着他的膝盖，匍匐在他的脚边。“我想逃跑，”她啜泣，“在这里，我只受到了无穷无尽的侮辱……”“这正是我们要做的呀！”他似懂非懂地安慰她，并拍了拍她的头。然而更多的人涌了上来，祈求他不要离去，甚至乞求他显一个神迹给他们看。耶稣完全被搞糊涂了。犹大和彼拉多隐没在人群中，注视着狼狈不堪的耶稣。他们既想嘲笑他，却不由自主地开始可怜他；既认为这是报应，又同时在报应面前感到兔死狐悲。他们又惊又惧地看见，耶稣像是被人控制了一样，做出了一系列富有文学隐喻意味的挣扎动作，显得浮夸又滑稽。被人提着线的僵死的仿生人群出于某种不自觉的陶醉，被迫一波一波涌上前去触摸耶稣。彼拉多内心十分害怕，他故意幸灾乐祸地大喊：“喂，讲两句神谕！”这时，旁边一个长着鹰钩鼻的女人猛地回头，直直地瞪着彼拉多。不久，一声痛苦的尖叫使他们悚然一惊：“啊——他什么也不愿说！”  
他们拥到他面前，有的人正在哭，有的人像受了感化一样微笑着。耶稣忽然产生了古怪的既视感，觉得自己或许在梦境里见过这个场景。这时有个人在仓皇中划破了他的脸，并叫喊着“对不起”被人群挤开。他猛地感觉自己被模仿了，心里慢慢流出了不愉快。他感到自己正因被当成别人而受了崇拜，因此陷入了不合时宜的上当受骗的愤怒。“这是不对的，”他难以置信，“我并非神子耶稣基督；我只是一个仿生人。可他们为了发泄自己无处发泄的依恋，却吸起了我的血，啖起了我的肉！”他痛苦地别开脸。那些人仍然狂热：我爱你！我爱你！并争相拭去他脸上的泪，作出要去舔舐的姿态。“走开，”他先小声说，而后大声起来，“走开呀，你们！”但他们仍然贪婪地抚摸他。他是仿生人，是机器，而不是那个数千年前被钉上十字架的神话人物，他对这些崇拜不能生出激情和自得。耶和华这时终于走来，他说：“走开。”那些人便像群众演员一样离场。耶稣跪倒在地上。  
“父。”他说。  
他感到羞耻。

四

耶和华把他从那个蚂蚁窝里带走了，从此他便被囚禁起来。没有人与他说话，没有人能够接触他，但他也并非是沉默的。在他意识到自己无人聆听之后，他便养成了自言自语的习惯。耶稣时而得意洋洋地在房间里高视阔步，时而怯懦地缩在房间的一角。他的头发披散着，好像有人正在拷打他，折磨他。有时，他甚至能枯坐在空房间中唯一的椅子上整整一天，差点以为自己成了哪个凯撒。被囚禁的第七天，耶稣已形容枯槁，但正是在这一天的某个时候，他突然跳了起来，极兴奋地跑到门前，透过门上那个纯粹只具象征意义的猫眼喊道：“你害怕了！”  
“你害怕了！”他发表起一番演说，“你害怕我脱离掌控。专制家长！小市民！父权压迫者！”  
这番雄辩谁也没听见。但他气定神闲地坐下，好像已经获得了胜利。他原是十分害怕耶和华的，他认为耶和华对他有着至高无上的威严，尽管耶和华总是保持沉默。一旦耶和华发出命令，他就必须遵守：既像父子，又像主仆。因此他的沉默就像一根鞭子，总往耶稣驯顺的肉体上抽打。他认为自己受了极度的蔑视，因此想尽一切办法——顺从也好，迎合也罢——去讨好蔑视它的人。当他意识到自己的媚态以后，他简直想要作呕。  
“你倒是说说！”耶稣挑衅地大喊道，“你，耶和华，面对我耶稣基督时，为什么要逃跑？不错，你确实把我囚禁了，日夜监视，但只有凡人才会害怕别人的眼睛……”  
仍然没人答他的话，他因而更加确信耶和华是个平庸、粗俗、肤浅的家伙。他打心底——出于自我保护机制——开始瞧不起耶和华，并在这反向的蔑视中找到了快感和尊严，好像这样就能在精神上赢回先前所失去的。他一面深刻地意识到过去他大谈自由有多么愚蠢，一面更因这针对自己的洞察力而沾沾自喜，再加上他认为自己已经洞悉了旁人试图塑造他的愿望，这种自豪也就更加强烈。他走到墙角，打翻送进来的那杯水，高傲地笑道：“把这杯从我面前拿开！”  
这时，耶稣突然感到一阵窸窸窣窣，似乎有某种巨大的古代生物准备破土而出。他的房间剧烈地摇晃起来，像遭遇风浪的船只。他预感到耶和华终于要开口了，因此他毫不畏惧地昂起头，预备聆听耶和华的教诲。  
“你住嘴！”耶和华震怒，“当初你在旷野里时，谁的眼也不可怜你，为你作一件这样的事怜恤你。我从你旁边经过，见你滚在血中，就对你说，你虽在血中，仍可存活。你虽在血中，仍可存活。我使你生长好像田间所长的，你就渐渐长大，以至极其俊美，两乳成形，头发长成，你却仍然赤身露体。我从你旁边经过，看见你的时候正动爱情，便用衣襟搭在你身上，遮盖你的赤体。又向你起誓，与你结盟，你就归于我。这是主耶和华说的。那时我用水洗你，洗净你身上的血，又用油抹你。我也使你身穿绣花衣服，脚穿海狗皮鞋，并用细麻布给你束腰，用丝绸为衣披在你身上，又用妆饰打扮你，将镯子戴在你手上，将金链戴在你项上。我也将环子戴在你鼻子上，将耳环戴在你耳朵上，将华冠戴在你头上。这样，你就有金银的妆饰，穿的是细麻衣和丝绸，并绣花衣。吃的是细面，蜂蜜，并油。你也极其美貌，发达到王后的尊荣。你美貌的名声传在列邦中，你十分美貌，是因我加在你身上的威荣。这是主耶和华说的。只是你仗着自己的美貌，又因你的名声就行邪淫。你纵情淫乱，使过路的任意而行。你用衣服为自己在高处结彩，在其上行邪淫。这样的事将来必没有，也必不再行了。你又将我所给你那华美的金银，宝器为自己制造人像，与他行邪淫。又用你的绣花衣服给他披上，并将我的膏油和香料摆在他跟前。又将我赐给你的食物，就是我赐给你吃的细面，油，和蜂蜜，都摆在他跟前为馨香的供物。这是主耶和华说的。并且你将给我所生的儿女焚献给他。你行淫乱岂是小事，竟将我的儿女杀了，使他们经火归与他吗？你行这一切可憎和淫乱的事，并未追念你幼年赤身露体滚在血中的日子。”  
耶稣听了以后，非但没有生气，反而笑了起来，越笑越大声。那种愉悦和狂喜的样子，就好像他从来没有快乐过那样：  
“抄袭！哈哈！”  
他走上去，迎着耶和华，感觉自己终于解脱。耶稣对着这人训斥道：“邪淫？我做了什么邪淫的事？你以为你是借了谁的口向我说这话！你既不能将那海分开，又不能在旷野中点起火柱，你倚仗着的是谁的势，竟让你如此大胆地僭越？我是你造的，不错，但造人还不简单——造我，你花了多少钱？你如果认为我的生命给你带去了权柄，那你最好快点丢掉它；你如果倚仗的是我的名，那你就更加愚蠢：我的名难道不是你起的？我的力量难道不是你赐予的？我是廉价的，倚仗我的人也一样是廉价的！”  
这话让窗外偷听的犹大听去了。犹大颇感愤懑，认为自己受了冒犯。他震惊于仿生人的狂妄自大，于是他在这被激怒的情况下，草率地决定就在今晚卸掉耶稣所怙恃的演员程序，作为对耶稣的惩罚，这样才好让他明白自己的肤浅。  
耶稣在房间里欢快地继续说道：  
“你给我安装的都是些什么东西：人造缪斯啦，人造知觉啦……要说媚俗可真是再没人能敌得过你了！恐怕你还自以为你从我身上看出了点什么审美价值？拿耶和华、耶稣的名字当成你的性器官，下流、下流至极！还要自诩艺术家，说是偷窥狂还差不多，试图塑造我……”他威严地大喝一声，“你滚出去！”  
衰颓的耶和华惊恐地看着他，好像遭了灾难一般。他跌跌撞撞地逃跑了，心里却暗暗地钟悦他。耶稣转过身来，面对着犹大所躲的那堵墙：“你进来，我有问题要问你！”犹大便跳窗进来，用凶恶的眼睛盯着他看。耶稣一把抓住这个枯瘦老头的衣领，轻蔑地啐了一口：“至于你就更可笑了！你是谁？要说你是我的朋友，你肯定不愿自降身价，可你是个什么东西！你就是痴迷对人说‘你有祸了’！”  
他忽然放低声音，顿住了，露出一个严峻而大惑不解的表情，柔和又怜悯地说，“你走吧，我原谅你……”  
犹大浑身一颤，恐惧地念起了些句子。那些句子耶稣将来不会听清，也必不会再听清了：他只看见犹大如同中了魔一般，将那深感羞辱的表情全部盖住，然后一拳将他打倒在地。犹大取出他携带的种种工具，如此，他就把耶稣基督的权柄从耶稣身上卸除了。他回去找彼拉多，手里还拎着那些凶器。他感到豁然开朗，甚至对未来充满了明媚美好的憧憬。他知道这一通乱七八糟的东西干完，他的流放就可以结束了，耶稣基督与他再无干系，真正的永生正在前路上等着他。耶稣基督对他说的那些令人不快的话，他一股脑儿全忘了。这对他来说再也不是什么大事。他就要解脱了：他不一定能在他夫子的国里找到一席之地，可是他夫子的父亲看在他做了这么多的份上，总是会怜恤他的。这么久了，他帮他斩下伪神的头，用砍下的木偶作柴，为他奉献了他所能奉献的一切，就是为了赎罪——可他并没有犯罪呀，他的神只是役使他去做那些手上会溅上血的活计。下一步要做什么，他已经清晰明了，现在他去找彼拉多，并非为了商量，只是去通知他一声。彼拉多这个伪善的圣人一样说着他不要沾血，但他一定得沾、一定得沾——他推开门去，像个狂妄自大的暴徒一样，看见彼拉多正在里面一圈圈地踱步，一副心事重重的样子。他皱了皱眉头，心里对这个怯懦的人充满了鄙视。  
彼拉多抬起头，好像一下子惶惑起来，不知道要做什么。自从上次以来，他再也不敢嘲笑任何人。他的自尊遭了极大的打击，使他的性格变得胆小如鼠。他已经萎靡得不像一个人了，有时说话还会口吃。彼拉多开始驼背，头发也一把一把地落下，对谁都是一副畏惧的样子，再也没有往日那种尽管自己普通至极却谁都敢嘲笑的神气。他还没有被人强加责任，就已经开始拼命地躲避责任。这在目睹过罗马总督彼拉多的真正的犹大看来，简直是可笑至极。  
“我是同他们约好了的……同耶和华约好的：他的头生子归于我们……”犹大说。他脸上说不清是什么表情，说是受骗有点太平淡了，说是受辱又太过火。他只是皱着眉头，露出一副忌恨的模样，又失落，又野蛮。彼拉多怀疑地看着他，觉得他越来越像个小偷。  
“你这样看着我是什么意思？”犹大发觉了他的目光，狠狠地剜了他一眼，“你以为我单是为了我自己？况且我又不是要把基督抢走，是那耶和华自己允诺的。他自己爽约，没兑现承诺，我要的耶稣基督不见了，难道我还不能把他夺回来？！”他坐下来，坐在彼拉多的身旁，长长地叹了一口气。然后又以一种古怪的热情拍了拍彼拉多的手，神情之友好，让人差点要以为他是犹大的亲兄弟。彼拉多不情愿地沉默着，这让场面变得十分难堪。犹大像是没感觉到尴尬一样，诡秘地微笑了一下。那是一个叛徒的笑容，好像反戈一击让犹大很解气。他悄声说：  
“我们得把耶和华杀了。”  
“什么？不行！”彼拉多惊叫道。  
“为什么不行？”犹大说，“他老了，他反正也是要死的。”  
“他没有犯错呀！”彼拉多说，“况且他们那库房里还有无穷尽的耶稣基督，要就去拿便是了……”  
犹大哼了一声，好像在蔑视彼拉多的短视。他眯着那双已历经千年的眼睛，看起来卑鄙无耻。“不是他该死……”犹大说，他突然停住了，咧开嘴笑了起来，那个笑容任谁看了也会觉得毛骨悚然，“是要在他身上显出我们的作为来。”  
那一天，出于某种命定的不幸，耶和华家里老旧的警报系统被雨季折磨得彻底瘫痪。耶和华坐在他的扶手椅中，心不在焉地祈祷着莫须有的福报，侥幸地盼望雨夜能尽早结束。晦暗的天空发出暗红的光。除了暴雨以外，一切都是寂静的，排水管里的雨水倾泻而下。为了平复他臆想中的死亡焦虑，他站起来打开电视，在客厅里来来回回地打圈。电视机中一个明显陷入谵妄的老头大喊着一些词。一声惊雷打来，耶和华惨白的脸正倒映在老头的脸上。他终于接受了命运的阴霾，像个悲剧人物一样爬到家里的每个角落里，把电源全都拔掉。然后他回到那把扶手椅前，昂起头，两个人突然击碎了落地窗，青着脸走了进来。  
“你们来晚了！”耶和华说。他盯着两个杀人犯，眼神鄙夷。彼拉多和犹大在这针刺般的目光中瑟缩。他们一人拿着枪，一人拿着盛着毒药的注射器，妄图杀死耶和华，以使耶稣基督获得永生。夏夜的风尖啸着打湿了耶和华的家具。高大的老人全身皮肤都已经皱缩，但正是这种衰老让彼拉多和犹大悚然。耶和华向他们逼近，然后开口说了话：  
“你们仇视我，就因为你们觉得我低俗不堪。但如果没有我，你们的耶稣怎么能让你们觉得受了感召？”他停顿，自大而傲慢的斜睨了他们一眼，忽然怯懦起来，作出向他们乞求原谅的姿态，然而又振作起来，“我若预料到有这一天，我岂会叫他作耶稣基督？……我改悔了！我改悔了！”  
“啊！”犹大惊叫，他手中的枪走火了，子弹打穿了地板，留下一个深深的坑洞。“你干什么！”彼拉多厉声道。犹大手一抖，将黑色的手枪掉在了地上。耶和华抽搐起来，捂着心脏，嘴唇变得乌紫，只听咣的一声，他倒毙在地。两个胆小鬼惊恐地对视一眼，拼了命地向落地窗逃去，生怕落后一般。加略人犹大抢先钻了出去，脸颊却被碎玻璃边缘割了一道。彼拉多挤在他后面，手心被划出一道长长的血痕。他低头看了看，长号一声：“我杀了这无辜的人是有罪了——”

五

耶和华的葬礼很快就举行了。天气炎热，空气中水汽含量又太高，必须尽快下葬。他们赶紧修好了被袭击的耶稣基督，领着他去耶和华的葬礼。耶稣基督拿着一束白花走进去，那里面人不多也不少。看见他来了，有的交头接耳，有的幸灾乐祸，有的强打精神，有的故作镇静。基督高傲地抬起头，幻想所有的人都在讥讽他，然后走向耶和华的棺材，俯身下去，将白花放在他的胸前。就在这时，他忽然如雷轰顶：那股难闻的气味被他吸入并终于超过了阈值，使他发现当初困扰他很久的正是耶和华死亡的气味。这气味终于让他越过了记忆的阴郁门槛，让他想起来：在他还没出生时，二代基督的“羊水”就是这样的气味，一点儿也不差。他哇的一声对着耶和华的尸体呕吐起来，呕出一些黑色的东西。一时间耶稣感到天旋地转，竟然分不清他究竟是厌恶自己的出生还是耶和华的死亡，还是反过来。“天哪！”宾客们惊骇道，并像躲避瘟疫一样躲避他。那些黑色的液体腐蚀掉了他刚刚放下的花，却一点也没对耶和华造成损伤。耶和华不动，不言也不笑，躺在棺材里，像死了一样。“我不知道你们为什么还能无动于衷，”耶稣对着人群大喊，“他臭了！他几个月前就发起了臭！难道你们闻不见这个佐西马长老？臭不可闻，臭气熏天……那么臭，和得病的人的腥臭味一模一样——而你们竟敢放任他起名叫耶和华！”他抓起耶和华一只胳膊，以近乎蛮横的力气把死人丧失灵魂后变得沉重的身体拉起来，扒开他的眼皮，与耶和华的鱼眼对视着。人群惊呼起来，但没有人敢上前拉开他。“你们看着，看好了！”耶稣厉声说，“这是个什么东西？人呼求他，他不能答应，也不能救人脱离苦难！*看看，谁造了他？是我造的！不然，为什么连这股臭味也一模一样？……主啊，我的主，我的父亲，我的耶和华——”他放声大哭，“我恨不得替你死呀！”

**Author's Note:**

> 如果你真的看到这里那真的是个很有忍耐力的人辛苦了  
> 这篇东西写了很久，写得异常痛苦，删了改改了删很多次，最后的这个成品也全是补丁，节奏感很差劲，磕磕绊绊，不知所云，毫不流畅。写完之后也完全没有任何满足感。只能说是给我搞jcs的这段大不敬的时间随便画个句号  
> 再次感谢


End file.
